solo por amor
by richely.ibarraleonardez
Summary: Ella solo escribía canciones por pasatiempo pero por un pequeño accidente conoce a un chico que cambiara toda su vida y le enseñara el significado de luchar por lo que quieres-completa
1. Chapter 1

Hola bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia es solo un two-shop tengo la costumbre de poner algo de drama y misterio a mis historias y esta no será la excepción espero que lo disfruten

Lamentablemente estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo de la Reina del Manga Rumiko Takashi, la genio que creo Inuyasha que tanto nos vuelve locos.

Las canciones que están en esta historia obviamente no me pertenecen si no ya estuviera más cerca de Inuyasha, las autoras de estas letras son Las Ha Ash… Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia, le dan más drama a la historia

Solo por amor

—siempre tarde Kagome nunca aprenderé seguro el profesor ya no me deja entrar por llegar tarde nuevamente y todo por andar perdiendo el tiempo en esa tonta canción que ni pude terminar—se hablaba asi misma, mientras corría hacia la universidad choca con alguien haciendo que sus cuadernos cayeran al suelo—genial que mala suerte la mía—empezando a recogerlos siendo ayudada por la persona que había chocado—gracias lo siento—sin más se va rápidamente, el chico que la había ayudado queda con un cuaderno en la mano viendo hacia donde se había ido la chica.

—sí que tenía prisa—lo abre—debería tener una dirección Kagome Higurashi salón de contabilidad, que aburrido—lo cierra—por suerte va a mí misma universidad—sonriendo.

—Kagome: genial no me dejaron entrar y perdí el examen—suspira mirando al suelo—tendré que repetirlo, debo pensar como convencer a doña amargada.

—Kagome no vienes al almorzar con nosotras.

—Kagome: Yuka! Chicas! Préstenme sus apuntes ¿si?

—Yuka: de acuerdo, pero vas a venir con nosotras?

—Kagome: solo llevo mis libros a mi casillero, luego las alcanzo.

—Eri: de acuerdo, pero no tardes—estas se van y la azabache se encamina hacia su casillero.

—Kagome: creo que debería terminarla—al terminar de guardar sus libros, busca su cuaderno de música—¡no está mi cuaderno de música! ¡No está! Estoy segura que esta mañana lo tenía.

—creo que buscas esto—mostrándole el cuaderno, ella observa al chico frente a ella cabello largo negro y unos ojos azules oscuros pero que brillaban con intensidad.

—Kagome: ¿Qué hace con mi cuaderno?—viéndolo con curiosidad.

—lo olvido esta mañana cuando chocamos ¿recuerda?

—Kagome: oh sí que torpe soy, lo siento—tomando el cuaderno—gracias.

—¿es cantante o algo así?—examinándola con la mirada.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿lo leyó?

—tenía que abrirlo para saber su nombre, me gusta mucho la música y a ver la portada no pude evitar hojear un poco, tiene usted mucho talento para escribirlas.

—Kagome: gracias, pero solo las compongo no canto, bueno tal vez en mi habitación, se supone que nadie lo sabe es algo que no vale la pena.

—está siendo muy egoísta el mundo merece oír esas canciones y oírla cantar.

—Kagome: ¿Qué sabes usted de música?—sonrojándose.

—bueno no mucho pero mi tía es profesora de música y suelo pasármela con ella mucho, algo he aprendido se lo suficiente como para saber que eres buena.

—Kagome: muchas gracias joven—bajando la vista avergonzada.

—oh que mal educación tengo soy Inuyasha Taisho, para servirle.

—Kagome: oh usted es el nuevo estudiante que ingreso en la Facultad de Ingeniera ¿no es así?

—Inuyasha: si ¿Cómo lo sabe?—viéndola con curiosidad.

—Kagome: bueno es que… mi amiga Eri estudia ahí, hablo sobre usted.

—Inuyasha: no tiene por qué tratarme con tanto formalismo solo tengo 20 años.

—Kagome: oh lo mismo digo Taisho-Kun, solo tengo 19 años—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: sabes no deberías ser tan egoísta con los demás todos merecen escucharte ¿puedo sugerirte algo?

—Kagome: aun no me escucha cantar que le parece ¿si no tengo buena voz?

—Inuyasha: alguien que escribe así debe tener una hermosa voz.

—Kagome: lo que digas ¿de qué sugerencia hablaba?

—Inuyasha: mi tía la profesora Midoriko está reclutando miembros para el club del coro de la universidad ¿no cree que por algo se empieza?

—Kagome: no lo sé, esto solo es un pasatiempo.

—Inuyasha: tienes varias ¿te gusta hacerlas?

—Kagome: me encanta, pero mi novio dice que no soy buena, solo pierdo el tiempo y tiene razón así que no vale la pena.

—Inuyasha: no sabrás si algo es bueno si no lo intentas.

—Kagome: ¿tú lo crees?—el asiente.

—Inuyasha: ¡si! es más yo te acompaño, si así lo deseas.

—Kagome: ¿no sería mucha molestia?

—Inuyasha: por supuesto que no, será en el gimnasio después de clase.

—Kagome: de acuerdo allí estaré, gracias de nuevo por devolverme el cuaderno, no sabría qué hacer si lo perdiera, suelo ser muy distraída asi que lo siento Taisho-Kun

—Inuyasha: no tienes por qué disculparte Higurashi, nos vemos—sin más le da la espalda ella lo observa hasta verlo desaparecer por una de las tantas puertas que tenía la universidad.

—Kagome: oh cierto las chicas—corriendo hacia la cafetería.

—Inuyasha: ¿Qué te pareció?—viendo a la azabache

—Kagome: bastante bien, aunque solo estoy en el coro, pero la profesora Midoriko fue muy amable conmigo.

—Inuyasha: lo sé, sabía que te aceptaría tienes una hermosa voz ahora no eres tan egoísta—sonriéndole ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: no es para tanto Taisho-Kun no soy tan buena.

—Inuyasha: hablo enserio.

—Kagome: y que hay de ti ¿algún talento oculto?

—Inuyasha: nada interesante—caminando hacia la casa de la chica.

—Kagome: algún talento debes tener.

—Inuyasha: solo soy bueno con los aparatos electrónicos ¿computadoras dañada? ¡ soy tu chico!

—Kagome: que aburrido—él sonríe.

—Inuyasha: te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Kagome: si tú lo dices, es aquí—viendo las largas escaleras—gracias por acompañarme a casa no era necesario.

—Inuyasha: sí que lo era, ya está oscureciendo, además me quedaba de camino no sabía que vivieras tan cerca de mi departamento.

—Kagome: ¿vives en los edificios que están a dos calles?—el asiente.

—Inuyasha: por cierto, ¿no te gustaría celebrar este nuevo avance en tu vida?

—Kagome: no creo que sea para tanto, solo estoy en un coro escolar.

—Inuyasha: te equivocas este puede ser un gran paso, además no hay que restarles importancia a las cosas pequeñas porque algún día pueden llegar a ser más importante de lo que crees—ella sonríe.

—Kagome: de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—la observa subir las largas escaleras, sigue su camino al ya no verla más.

—Inuyasha: estuviste muy bien.

—Kagome: gracias por venir, no era necesario.

—Inuyasha: tengo que asegurarme que no renuncies, cada segundo vale.

—Kagome: sí que eres entusiasta.

—Inuyasha: me lo dicen seguido, uno no sabe cuándo puede llegar tu hora de irse así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estamos aquí ¿no lo crees?

—Kagome: tienes razón—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: entonces ¿me dejas llevarte a tu casa?

—Kagome: bueno pensaba irme con Koga, pero no llego al ensayo.

—Inuyasha: ¿Koga? ¿lo conoces?

—Kagome: si es mi novio ¿Por qué?

—Inuyasha: no por nada, nos vemos luego.

—Kagome: no espera si quiero que me acompañes—el sonríe y empieza a caminar seguido por la chica—¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Inuyasha: no solo he escuchado su nombre.

—Kagome: qué raro, es de ingeniera también.

—Inuyasha: si, pero no le hablo.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué? Él es muy amable.

—Inuyasha: no soy muy sociable que digamos, es todo.

—Inuyasha al fin te encuentro—abrazándolo por el hombro—¿Quién es la dama?

—Inuyasha: aléjate de mí Miroku—liberándose de su agarre—ella es Kagome Higurashi está en el coro de mi tía, tiene una hermosa voz.

—Miroku: oh ya veo ¿vamos a ver el futbol hoy?

—Inuyasha: si claro ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Miroku: no quiere nada conmigo, aun no me acepta.

—Inuyasha: lo haría si no estuvieras agarrándole el trasero a toda chica que vez—lo ve que se acercaba a la azabache—ni se te ocurra, pervertido.

—Miroku: solo era una broma no seas tan amargado amigo, un placer conocerla señorita Kagome, nos vemos más tarde Inuyasha—siguiendo a una chica.

—Inuyasha: nunca va a cambiar—negando con la cabeza.

—Kagome: cómo es eso de…—se sonroja.

—Inuyasha: es un pervertido de primera, es todo.

—Kagome: entiendo, pero parece bastante amable.

—Inuyasha: que su apariencia no te engañe—se para frente a un auto— ¿subes?

—Kagome: no es mío ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Inuyasha: porque es mío y me ofrecí a llevarte—ella lo ve sorprendido—¿sucede algo?—viendo su rostro de confusión.

—Kagome: ¿es tuyo? Ayer no lo tenias.

—Inuyasha: oh si tenía un problema técnico nada importante entonces ¿te llevo?

—Kagome: no lo sé ¿no es mucha molestia?

—Inuyasha: para nada, me queda de camino—se sube y este se pone en marcha.

—Kagome: ¿lo compraste tú?—el asiente—debió costarte mucho—observando el auto.

—Inuyasha: si, pero no hay nada que con esfuerzo no se logre, me llevo unos años, varios trabajos, pero este año finalmente pude comprarlo.

—Kagome: es muy bonito, tienes muy buen gusto.

—Inuyasha: gracias, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Puedo?

—Kagome: si claro, solo dime—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: me gustaría que fuéramos amigos ¿se puede?

—Kagome: no le veo el problema.

—Inuyasha: me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

—Kagome: entonces mañana hablaremos—lo ve estacionarse.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—la ve bajarse.

—Kagome: nos vemos—subiendo las largar escaleras.

—Kagome: ¿eres asmático?

—Inuyasha: si nací antes porque mi madre estaba enferma y apenas nací ella murió.

—Kagome: que mal lo siento—bajando la vista.

—Inuyasha: no te preocupes no me acuerdo de ella, además mi padre tiene una esposa es como mi madre, ella se encargó de mí su nombre es Izayoi me quiere como si fuera su propio hijo sería una buena madre, pero no puede tener hijos.

—Kagome: qué triste, al menos te tiene a ti, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5.

—Inuyasha: debió ser doloroso para ti, al menos yo no recuerdo a mi madre.

—Kagome: no recuerdo mucho de el ¿Por qué el cabello tan largo? Es poco común.

—Inuyasha: me gusta así ¿tan mal me veo?

—Kagome: no todo lo contrario—sonrojándose.

—Inuyasha: gracias, tú también eres bastante bonita.

—Kagome: gracias—bajando la vista avergonzada—no me lo suelen decir.

—Inuyasha: se supone que tienes novio.

—Kagome: si, pero Koga no me dice esas cosas, hace tiempo que estamos juntos así que no es necesario que me lo diga.

—Inuyasha: yo llevo tiempo con Kikyo pero aún no me canso de decirle lo bella que es, estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio, solo que aun no le compro el anillo que se merece.

—Kagome: sí que la amas ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene juntos?

—Inuyasha: nos conocemos desde hace 3 años justo cuando la salve de que la robaran.

—Kagome: Koga y yo solo tenemos 1 año juntos.

—Inuyasha: espero presentártela algún día.

—Kagome: ya estoy ansiosa—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: y si todos se ríen de mi?

—Inuyasha: no pienses en eso Higurashi.

—Kagome: no lo sé Taisho-Kun es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, tu tía no debió darme un solo, estoy muy nerviosa.

—Inuyasha: te lo mereces, tienes una hermosa voz.

—Kagome: solo hare el ridículo —bajando la vista.

—Inuyasha: yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

—Kagome: gracias—lo abraza—aun así, no me quitas lo nervios.

—Inuyasha: te amaran, estoy seguro.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué tan seguro?—viéndolo.

—Inuyasha: te he escuchado en los ensayos, eres muy buena.

—Kagome: no lo sé, solo he estado en el coro.

—Inuyasha: todo saldrá bien—sonriéndole.

—Midoriko: Higurashi es ahora o nunca.

—Kagome: de acuerdo, pero no te vayas ¿sí?—en tan solo un año ella y el chico se habían vuelto muy unidos—ojalá Koga estuviera aquí.

—Inuyasha: es un imbécil por dejarte en este momento tan importante para ti, pero él se lo pierde—ella baja la vista.

—Kagome: tenía algo que hacer.

—Inuyasha: no es el momento para que estés triste—tomando su barbila para que lo observara—te prometo que yo siempre te apoyare ¿de acuerdo?

—Kagome: de acuerdo—suspira—aquí voy—sube al pequeño escenario viendo a su joven publico, baja la vista nerviosa ella podía hacerlo ve hacia un lado encontrándose con Inuyasha que la veía apoyándola, escucha como la música empezaba a sonar no sabía ni porque había elegido esa canción.

esta súbita confusión está  
loca cosquilla desordenándome, el corazón...  
estas ganas de no sé qué, que me  
atacan de pronto y pierdo la razón, mirándote...

lo cierto es que siempre contigo  
me pasa igual, de tu pensamiento  
al mío van descargas de electricidad

yo no sé si es amor!  
pero yo creo que sí!  
se detiene el reloj  
cuando tu estas junto a mí.  
Esta revolución  
que ya no se controlar.  
yo no sé si es amor!  
y lo voy averiguar de una vez!

te quiero,te quiero  
yo creo!  
que si es amor  
parece a veces  
parece que si es amor!

te quiero!, te quiero  
yo creo que si es amor  
parece a veces!  
parece que si es amor!

Sonríe al ver a sus compañeros aplaudir, lo había hecho! su primera actuación en la escuela había sido un éxito, aunque solo había cantado una sola canción le había encantado ni en sus sueños más loco lo habría imaginado, se inclina para despedirse y baja.

—Kagome: lo hice—abrazando al chico—gracias.

—Inuyasha: yo no hice nada solo te di un pequeño empujoncito.

—Kagome: gracias fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora y te lo debo a ti.

—Inuyasha: qué tal si me lo recompensas aceptándome un helado?

—Kagome: de acuerdo—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: no puedes hablar enserio Koga.

—Koga: estoy hablando enserio terminamos.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿hice algo mal?

—Koga: se supone que estas saliendo con ese tipo.

—Kagome: ¿Taisho-Kun? El solo es un amigo me ha estado ayudando, me ha apoyado en lo que tú dices que es una pérdida de tiempo, además él tiene novia y la ama.

—Koga: pues claro que es una pérdida de tiempo, te esta ilusionando, eres muy ingenua, no vas a lograr tal estupidez.

—Kagome: no es una estupidez a las personas les gusta.

—Koga: por favor Kagome, no reconocerían a un cantante ni que tuviera frente a ellos.

—Kagome: pero la profesora Midoriko me dijo que tenía mucho talento, de hecho me postulo para un concurso, de seguro si gano tendré muchas oportunidades.

—Koga: Kagome solo es una maestra, además solo es un tal vez dudo mucho que ganes.

—Kagome: sé que lo lograre ¿Por qué no me apoyas?

—Koga: hay que ver la realidad y esa es que tu no cumplirás esa tontería, solo pierdes tu tiempo creyendo esa estupidez, porque no te concentras en tu carrera que ahi si puedes obtener algo.

—Kagome: pero Taisho-Kun me dijo que si me esforzaba yo lo podía lograr—bajando la vista empezando a derramar las primeras lagrimas.

—Koga: él es solo un estúpido.

—Kagome: no lo es—cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada malo.

—Koga: solo te abro los ojos y creme cuando te digo que no tienes futuro como cantante.

—Kagome: pero si me esfuerzo y lo intento puedo hacerlo.

—Koga: no Kagome, es inútil y ya no llores.

—Kagome: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué ría? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Koga: me gusta otra chica es todo, ya somos novios, le dije que terminaría contigo.

—Kagome: eres cruel—le da la espalda—lo lograre ya lo veras—sin más se va.

—Inuyasha: ¿Higurashi estas bien?—viéndola con preocupación.

—Kagome: no creo que lo logre.

—Inuyasha: tienes que hacerlo no dejes que te afecte.

—Kagome: no lo hare, diles que estoy indispuesta.

—Inuyasha: te esforzaste mucho para llegar hasta aquí, te lo mereces puedes lograr clasificar además Midoriko confía en ti.

—Kagome: y si fracaso? Lo cual es lo más probable.

—Inuyasha: ¿y si no lo haces? Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás.

—Kagome: no lo hare, no cumpliré nada.

—Inuyasha: es una oportunidad única.

—Kagome: no insistas Taisho—lo ve entre lágrimas—por favor.

—Inuyasha: solo le darás la razón.

—Kagome: y la tiene, voy a fracasar.

—Inuyasha: no lo harás si cantaste en la universidad, podrás hacerlo aquí.

—Kagome: no insistas por favor.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—la abraza dejando que se relajara un poco—¿me dejas animarte?—ella corresponde el abrazo.

—Kagome: eres el indicado para eso, pero si no mal recuerdo después del concurso ibas a tener una cita con Kikyo.

—Inuyasha: hablo con ella y asunto arreglado.

—Kagome: no quiero molestar.

—Inuyasha: bien iremos a ver una película a su casa ¿vienes?

—Kagome: no lo creo, además 3 son multitud.

—Inuyasha: y 5 compañía invitare a Miroku y Sango, además ya que lo quieres tanto y seguro te animara buscaremos a mi primo Shipoo ¿Qué te parece?

—Kagome: ¿ella no se molestará? además aun no la conozco no creo que sea buena idea.

—Inuyasha: solo son excusas, pero no te liberaras de mis garras tan fácilmente—saca su celular—iremos a mi departamento te sentirás mejor—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: Miroku ya deja de comerte las palomitas—viendo a su amigo.

—Miroku: vale lo siento solo las probare.

—Sango: si claro cada 5 segundos.

—Shipoo: solo eres un glotón, yo aún no las pruebo y eso que soy un niño.

—Kagome: claro porque tú eres un buen niño, no como otros que no esperan a que empiece la película—Miroku sonríe.

—Miroku: hay señorita Kagome siempre tan sincera, aun no entiendo que esperamos.

—Inuyasha: a Kikyo dijo que traería bebidas—se escucha la puerta—debe ser ella—abre la puerta—hola Kikyo—dándole un pequeño beso—ya te tardabas.

—Kikyo: lo siento Inu—entrando, sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: Kikyo ella es la chica de la que te hable Higurashi Kagome.

—Kikyo: la cantante, un gusto conocerte soy Kikyo Tama.

—Kagome: es un placer, Taisho-Kun me ha hablado mucho de usted y veo que tiene razón es muy bonita—sonriéndole.

—Kikyo: gracias lamento lo de tu novio, Inuyasha me lo conto.

—Kagome: oh no es nada.

—Kikyo: ¡bien! ¿qué tal si ya vemos la película?

—Midoriko: me decepcionaste Kagome, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte—suspira—no supe que decirles a mis superiores.

—Kagome: lo siento Midoriko-sensei.

—Midoriko: con eso no arreglaras el problema y tu Inuyasha llevártela así a pocos minutos de que cantara—viendo ahora al chico.

—Kagome: Taisho-Kun no tiene la culpa.

—Midoriko: no lo intentes defender Kagome.

—Inuyasha: sé que fue mi culpa, fui egoísta yo no quería que se fuera ya que si ganaba ella se iría a Tokio—ve a Kagome—por favor le pido que le de otra oportunidad prometo no hacer nada esta vez.

—Midoriko: Inuyasha estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste me dieron ordenes de que no le vuelva a dar tal responsabilidad a Kagome pero…

—Inuyasha: pero hará algo ¿no es así?

—Midoriko: sé que Kagome tiene talento y…

—Kagome: Taisho-Kun no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Inuyasha: Kagome guarda silencio.

—Kagome: tú no tienes culpa de nada.

—Inuyasha: yo fui el que te llevo a ver la película.

—Midoriko: hablare con mis superiores y veré si puedo convencerlos.

—Inuyasha: te lo agradezco mucho—la ve—ahora cual será mi castigo.

—Midoriko: luego lo arreglaremos pueden retirarse.

—Inuyasha: muchas gracias—toma la mano de la chica.

—Kagome: pero yo…—salen de la pequeña oficina.

—Inuyasha: no lo arruines, es otra oportunidad.

—Kagome: pero yo no quiero seguir cantando.

—Inuyasha: no renuncies hazlo por mi ¿sí?

—Kagome: de acuerdo, pero solo perderé el tiempo.

—Inuyasha: no lo harás.

—Kagome: ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Inuyasha: muy bien Higurashi, los dejaste sin habla.

—Kagome: gracias—sonriéndole—aunque solo son compañeros.

—Inuyasha: si, pero son jóvenes, saben de música.

—Kagome: no lo sabes Taisho.

—Inuyasha: pero mi tía Midoriko si.

—Kagome: lo que digas, por cierto no tenías una cita.

—Inuyasha: claro Kikyo, hoy será el día.

—Kagome: espero que acepte ser tu esposa.

—Inuyasha: ¡lo hará! la amo.

—Kagome: te deseo suerte—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: ¿Qué sucedió?—viendo a su amigo algo pensativo

—Inuyasha: nada importante Higurashi.

—Kagome: tienes algo ¿no confías en mí?

—Inuyasha: no te metas en mi vida.

—Kagome: entonces deja de meterte en la mía.

—Inuyasha: pues ya no lo hare, solo eres una tonta.

—Kagome: bien y tu un imbécil.

—Inuyasha: sabes que nunca serás una cantante, eres muy patética para serlo.

—Kagome: no lo soy veras que lo lograre.

—Inuyasha: no lo harás porque eres débil, Koga tenía razón—sin más se va dejando a la chica que había comenzado a llorar.

—Kagome: Taisho—viendo a su amigo igual de triste que hace unas semanas—no quiero estar molesta contigo mañana hay un ensayo ¿vienes?—no le había dicho nada pero amaba al chico, esas últimas semanas habían hecho que se diera cuenta por eso no le había dolido mucho que Koga rompiera con ella, le había dolido era lo que le dijo pero siguió porque Inuyasha la apoyaba y ella solo quería estar a su lado a pesar de que se casaría con Kikyo—Inuyasha—este lo ve era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre—¿Qué sucedió?

—Inuyasha: se fue, terminamos—ella baja la vista ¿estaría mal sentirse aunque sea un poco feliz? Aunque le dolía verlo así—su familia se mudara a Tokio era su oportunidad de estudiar lo que quería, arquitectura y aquí no lo lograría me pidió que me fuera con ella, pero la rechace—ella lo ve—no puedo dejar mi vida ahora que me va tan bien en la universidad, irme significa empezar desde cero buscar otro empleo y con lo difícil que será encontrarlo en Tokio, así que no pude hacerlo.

—Kagome: yo lo la…—el frunce el ceño.

—Inuyasha: no lo lamentes—la ve— al contrario yo lo lamento por lo que te dije estaba molesto.

—Kagome: lo comprendo—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: ¿ensayo no?—le sonríe—de acuerdo.

—Kagome: gracias eres la razón por la que sigo con esto.

—Kagome: ¿ya llegamos Inuyasha?

—Inuyasha: ya no falta mucho.

—Kagome: y como es la cabaña?

—Inuyasha: es bastante cómoda, es lo único que me dejo mi madre a pesar de que esta aquí en Nerima.

—Kagome: oye y porque no invitaste a los demás.

—Inuyasha: me dijeron que no.

—Kagome ¿y eso por qué?—él se encoge de hombros—¿estaremos solos?

—Inuyasha: no te molesta ¿o sí?

—Kagome: no—sonrojándose—Shipoo no vino.

—Inuyasha: iba a ir a un campamento.

—Kagome: me da tanta tristeza que haya perdido a sus padres tan pequeño, pero al menos tiene a tu familia.

—Inuyasha: si pronto volverá a Hong Kong con mis padres, no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo—ella ve por la ventana.

—Kagome: lo voy a extrañar.

—Inuyasha: podemos ir a visitarlo.

—Kagome: tienes razón—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: cocinas bastante bien.

—Inuyasha: me enseño la nana Kaede, es la madre de Izayoi.

—Kagome: la próxima cocinare yo, aprendí a hacer una tarta que te morirías.

—Inuyasha: eso espero—la ve recoger los platos—yo te ayudo.

—Kagome: no es necesario—se tropieza, pero él toma a la chica de la cintura evitando que se caiga, aunque los platos habían corrido con mala suerte—lo siento soy algo torpe—notando que la cara del chico estaba muy cerca de la de ella—Inuyasha—sonrojándose.

—Inuyasha: ¿estás bien?—ella asiente débilmente— sabes me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre—sonriéndole acercándose a ella haciéndola sonrojar mas.

—Kagome: sabes te quería decir algo.

—Inuyasha: soy todo oídos.

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo…veras…—baja la vista—es que tu…—se sorprende al sentir la boca del chico sobre la ella moviéndose lentamente, ella suspira correspondiendo sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del chico al separarse lo ve sonrojado—yo…—él le acaricia la mejilla.

—Inuyasha: Kagome quieres ser mi novia.

—Kagome: es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

—Inuyasha: ¿está mal?—ella niega— ¿entonces?

—Kagome: me gusta—lo abraza del cuello y lo besa susurrando un " _si"_

—Kagome: perdí Inuyasha—bajando la vista triste.

—Inuyasha: la próxima quizás—ella niega.

—Kagome: no habrá próxima el concurso es cada 2 años y ya solo me queda uno aquí.

—Inuyasha: el tiempo sí que paso rápido, hace 4 años nos conocimos—ella sonríe—y solo hace 2 somos novios y eso que el año pasado me gradué.

—Kagome: no me importa ya tendré otra oportunidad.

—Inuyasha: no creo que aquí haya muchas

—Kagome: las abra ya veras.

—Inuyasha: eso es cierto puedes seguir cantando en la plaza, a las personas les gusta.

—Kagome: es eso cierto al menos puedo cantar.

—Kagome: Inuyasha pon el ritmo.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo ¿Cuál?

—Kagome: mmm impermeable está bien?

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—poniendo el ritmo ve a Kagome sonreír y que las personas se ponían a su alrededor para escuchar.

Dicen tus Palabras que  
me escondes algo  
lo sé cuándo esos ojos se te van Llenando  
sabes que si lloras gana mi debilidad  
oooh...

Cuantas veces he escuchado esta parte  
me duele cada vez que intento descifrarte  
solo te arrepientes cuando quieres regresar,

No eres perfecto Ya lo sé  
eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste,  
es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme  
me ahogaste y ahora...  
vez que esta Fue la Última Vez,  
por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan  
Tú te resbalas en Mi piel  
por qué Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan  
de Perdonarte me Canse  
No vuelvo a Amarte  
Hoy soy Impermeable...

Llueven tus Palabras  
la misma rutina,  
la misma que hoy nos deja sin salida  
pero y esos labios no me pueden engañar...

No eres perfecto Ya lo sé  
eso no fue con lo que me Enamoraste,  
es tu Manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme  
me ahogaste y ahora...  
vez que esta Fue la Última Vez,  
por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan  
Tú te resbalas en Mi piel  
por qué Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan  
de Perdonarte me Canse  
No vuelvo a Amarte  
Hoy soy Impermeable...

vez que esta Fue la Última Vez,  
por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan  
Tú te resbalas en Mi piel  
por qué Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan  
de Perdonarte me Canse  
No vuelvo a amarte  
Hoy soy IMPERMEABLE...

vez que esta Fue la Última Vez,  
por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan  
Tú te resbalas en Mi piel  
por qué Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan  
de Perdonarte me Canse  
(de perdonarte me canse)  
seca de ti me Quedare  
No vuelvo a amarte  
No vuelvo a Amarte  
Hoy soy IMPERMEABLE...

—Kagome: gracias—escuchando los aplausos

—Inuyasha: ya me tengo que ir cariño nos vemos más tarde—la besa ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: eh suerte en tu trabajo.

—Inuyasha: también te la deseo—sin más se va, ella sonríe estaba feliz de tenerlo.

—Kagome: Inuyasha abre la puerta—tocándola—si no la abres te juro que me iré y no me volverás a ver—escucha un ruido, se da la vuelta para irse, pero escucha la puerta volteándose inmediatamente, observando a su novio detrás de la puerta.

—Inuyasha: no te vayas por favor.

—Kagome: me dirás que pasa? este último mes has estado raro, distante, metido en tu trabajo y yo no sé si pueda.

—Inuyasha: Kagome lamento si te hice, sufrir, pero ahora solo quiero que entres.

—Kagome: ¿me explicaras que sucede?

—Inuyasha: por supuesto—la deja entrar—¿me acompañas?

—Kagome: ¿Qué es esto?—viendo una mesa para dos en medio de la habitación.

—Inuyasha: nada de preguntas así que ¿me acompañas—extendiéndole la mano.

—Kagome: de acuerdo—aceptando la mano, este la lleva a la mesa.

—Inuyasha: espera—lo ve ir hasta la cocina y volver con la cena.

—Kagome: ¿Teriyaki?—el sonríe—todo esto es muy bonito.

—Inuyasha: gracias ¿Cómo te fue?

—Kagome: mal no pude cantar el clima era horrible y no me sentía bien, te extrañaba.

—Inuyasha: lo siento no quise ponerte triste.

—Kagome: entonces ¿Por qué?—el sonríe.

—Inuyasha: nada de preguntas, pero tengo algo que decirte es importante y creo que te va a gustar—ella lo ve confundida.

—Kagome: supongo que resolverá mis preguntas.

—Inuyasha: no quiero resolverlas, solo comento.

—Kagome entonces ¿Qué comentas?

—Inuyasha: nada de preguntas, pero veras las últimas semanas me entere sobre algo—ella ve su comida—mi jefe tiene otro negocio en Tokio buscaba el hombre perfecto para que pueda trabajar allá—ella lo ve.

—Kagome: ¿te iras?—viéndolo con algo de preocupación.

—Inuyasha: me esforcé mucho para lograrlo, así que ese hombre soy yo.

—Kagome: no quiero que te vayas, pero es…

—Inuyasha: una gran oportunidad para ambos—ella lo ve confundida—tendrás mas oportunidad, allá conseguí un buen departamento para ambos—la toma de las manos—quiero que nos mudemos a Tokio.

—Kagome: yo…—baja la vista—entonces por eso tu comportamiento—lo ve entre lágrimas—claro solo tengo que hablar con mis padres.

—Inuyasha: me haces muy feliz—se levanta y la abraza—te amo.

—Kagome: y yo a ti—la ve y le sostenía las manos.

—Inuyasha: hay algo mas—se revisa el bolsillo.

—Kagome: ¿hay más?—lo ve arrodillarse—¡NO!

—Inuyasha: Kagome ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Kagome: ¡oh por Kami!—empezando a llorar.

—Inuyasha: no llores, si no quieres entiendo.

—Kagome: no tonto claro que si—él sonríe y le pone el anillo, ella lo abraza.

—Inuyasha: me haces muy feliz.

—Kagome: y tú a mí—el la besa, la alza llevándola hasta la cama.

—Inuyasha: si tú quieres yo…

—Kagome: cállate y bésame—sonríe y la besa nuevamente.

—Kagome: es bastante acogedor—viendo el nuevo departamento que compartiría con su nuevo prometido.

—Inuyasha. si, no es muy grande, pero está bien.

—Kagome: gracias por esto—lo besa.

—Inuyasha: Kagome quería decirte que con todo esto aún no puedo pagar la boda tendremos que esperar unos meses y…

—Kagome: no te preocupes buscare un empleo y te ayude en lo que pueda.

—Inuyasha: eso no será necesario Miroku y Sango abrieron un restaurante aquí, sabes que era su sueño, bueno necesitan música en vivo…

—Kagome: ¿me contrataran?

—Inuyasha: solo los fines de semanas, pero es algo.

—Kagome: gracias eres el mejor—lo besa—ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Inuyasha: en eso tienes razón—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: llegaste algo tarde amor—viendo a su prometido—pareces cansado.

—Inuyasha: no me siento bien, es todo.

—Kagome: será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—Inuyasha: no aun no cantas y quiero oírte.

—Kagome: lo haces siempre que lo hago, mejor cancelo con Sango y nos vamos.

—Inuyasha: no estoy bien, además te tengo una noticia—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: hace días estas así, tienes que ver a un medico.

—Inuyasha: no es nada grave, quizás trabajo mucho.

—Kagome: tienes que ir Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: estaré bien ahora quiero que cantes.

—Kagome: de acuerdo, pero cuando termine hablaremos sobre tu salud.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—viéndola alejarse.

—Kagome: tarde más de lo esperado—sentándose junto el.

—Inuyasha: estuviste de maravilla.

—Kagome: gracias ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Inuyasha: ya tú me alegraste—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: hablo enserio, Inuyasha me preocupas.

—Inuyasha: tonterías estoy bien—la besa—tus besos son la mejor medicina.

—Kagome: te vez cansado, vámonos.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—se levanta.

—Kagome: ¿puedes caminar?—notando que flaqueaba .

—Inuyasha: claro que si ahora la noticia.

—Kagome: hablamos en el departamento.

—Inuyasha: no —la ve—te encontré un lugar donde podrás cantar, le resolví un problema a un amigo y les pregunte si podías cantar, van personas importante quizás haya un dueño de una disquera y te descubra, es una gran oportunidad.

—Kagome: hay Inuyasha no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Miroku: Inuyasha te sientes bien.

—Inuyasha: estoy perfecto Miroku.

—Miroku: no lo pareces tienes que ver un medico.

—Kagome: es lo que le dije, pero es terco.

—Inuyasha: Kagome no te pre…—la chica observa con su prometido se desvanecía en el aire, pero es atrapado por el chico a su lado.

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!—acercándose a el.

—Miroku: ¡llamen a una ambulancia!

—Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estoy?—tocándose la cabeza—¿Kagome donde esta?

—Doctor: está en un hospital señor Taisho.

—Inuyasha: mi prometida ¿Dónde está?

—Doctor: el chico que la acompañaba le dijo que fuera a descansar.

—Inuyasha: doctor se lo que tengo ¿no le ha dicho nada?

—Doctor: tenemos que hacer una operación.

—Inuyasha: ya lo sé, pero sé que es costosa ¿podría ser en unos meses más?

—Doctor: como usted quiera no es mucho tiempo lo que queda.

—Inuyasha: ya lo sé ¿le puedo pedir un favor?—el asiente.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora espero que continúen leyéndolo lo tuve que dividir en dos al principio solo sería un capitulo, pero me salió algo largo ya subo el próximo espérenlo por favor.

Se que este Inuyasha no tiene la personalidad como ya lo hemos conocido, pero la trama de la historia exige que sea de esa manera, espero que el sea de su agrado, asi como la historia y no les hay molestado….


	2. Chapter 2

Las canciones que están en esta historia obviamente no me pertenecen si no ya estuviera más cerca de Inuyasha, las autoras de estas letras son Las Ha Ash… Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia, le dan más drama a la historia

Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mis locas historias.

Solo por amor parte 2

—Inuyasha: lamento no haber podido ir hoy.

—Kagome: no te preocupes, tienes mucho trabajo.

—Inuyasha: te ha ido bien desde que empezaste a trabajar ahi ¿no es así?

—Kagome: si, de hecho—se sienta junto a el— espera ¿Cómo estás?

—Inuyasha: a que viene eso? el doctor te dijo que solo era cansancio y estoy descansando como me lo dijo, además han pasado3 meses desde ese día.

—Kagome: lo sé, pero temo que vuelva a pasar, no sabes lo que me preocupe ya no sé qué haría sin ti—acariciándole la mejilla.

—Inuyasha: y yo sin ti, te amo—la besa—ahora la noticia.

—Kagome: veras un señor se me acerco y bueno…—sonríe—dijo que era dueño de una disquera y que yo era lo que él necesitaba, acepte pero…

—Inuyasha: es una gran noticia por fin cumplirás tu sueño.

—Kagome: necesito cierta cantidad de dinero para poder empezar.

—Inuyasha: es lo de menos—ella lo ve algo triste—¿hay fecha de limite?

—Kagome: un mes, no podremos conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo.

—Inuyasha: no hay nada imposible, solo tienes que poner bastante esfuerzo y lo conseguirás, bueno lo conseguiremos.

—Kagome: Inuyasha se puede saber porque vendiste el auto?—viéndolo molesta.

—Inuyasha: no te preocupes no lo necesitaba.

—Kagome: pero te esforzarte tanto para obtenerlo.

—Inuyasha: lo sé, pero tenía otro problema técnico, así que preferí venderlo.

—Kagome: ¿seguro que era solo por eso?

—Inuyasha claro que si! jamás te mentiría—la besa—te amo ¿lo sabias?

—Kagome: y yo a ti, pero te esforzaste mucho para…

—Inuyasha: Kagome solo son cosas materiales.

—Kagome: aun así—bajando la vista.

—Inuyasha: ya no importa, compre lo necesario para que me prepares ese pastel especial que me encanta.

—Kagome: de acuerdo—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: ya estoy casa—entrando al departamento—se supone que debería estar aquí—escucha un ruido—Inuyasha ¿estás aquí? tengo una gran noticia—caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con el chico—la disquera me llamo y me dijeron que no era necesario el dinero y ahora—abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Inuyasha cubierto por una manta al lado de este Kikyo ambos parecían desnudos—Inuyasha—empezando a llorar sin poder contenerse—yo…

—Inuyasha: que buena noticia al fin llegas—sonríe—me alegro por ti tenemos que celebrarlo ¿no lo crees?

—Kagome: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Inuyasha: creo que es obvio lo que sucede ¿no crees?

—Kagome: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Inuyasha: ya debes saber cómo se hace, ya te lo he enseñado varias veces—ella niega— ¿pasa algo?

—Kagome: como te atreviste Inuyasha, yo te amo.

—Kikyo: querida daté cuenta somos muy parecidas, cuando me fui solo quedaste tu, no te das cuenta que eres mi remplazo durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, Inuyasha siempre me ha amado a mi, si nos alejamos no fue porque quisiéramos ¿o sí?

—Inuyasha: eso es cierto aun la amo solo te utilice.

—Kagome: no puede ser—cayendo arrodilla al suelo—me mentiste—sintiendo como todo a su al rededor se desvanecía.

—Inuyasha: Kagome ¿estas bien?

—Kagome: Inuyasha—viéndolo.

—Inuyasha: ¿te duele algo?—ella se toca la cabeza.

—Kagome: la cabeza pero solo un poco, tuve un mal sueño.

—Inuyasha: ¿sueño? ¿sobre qué?

—Kagome: tú me engañabas con Kikyo es algo…

—Inuyasha: es verdad, no fue un sueño—ella frunce el ceño.

—Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Inuyasha: Kikyo ya te lo dijo—ella se aleja de el—es cierto lo que dijo.

—Kagome: pero tú me amabas—empezando a llorar nuevamente.

—Inuyasha: no! siempre me imaginaba a Kikyo son muy parecidas ¿no te has dado cuenta?—ella niega—bueno ahora que regreso quiero terminar contigo.

—Kagome: pero…—lo ve—está bien—no lo iba a retener.

—Inuyasha: me mudare, no necesito el departamento así que quédatelo me iré hoy.

—Kagome: te odio—entregándole el anillo—vete no te quiero ver.

—Inuyasha: como quieras, solo te estaba esperando para informártelo—se levanta toma su maleta previamente preparada—adiós Kagome—saliendo.

—Kagome: te odio Inuyasha—abrazándose .

—¿estas lista para grabarlo?

—Kagome: si más que lista.

—bien aquí va todo no fue suficiente.

Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,  
yo juré que te hacia feliz.  
Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,  
te quería entregar lo mejor de mí.

A ciegas te seguí,  
volé y caí por ti.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

quisiera olvidarte,  
y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo  
que habita en mí.

A ciegas te seguí,  
Volé y caí por ti.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

Te di sonrisas y en soledad  
peleé una batalla de dos.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

—perfecto, pero hay que modificar unas cosas.

—Kagome: bien la siguiente.

—Kagome estuviste genial

—Kagome: gracias Hojo—sonriéndole.

—Hojo: ya me tengo que ir—la besa en los labios y se despide—nos vemos, por cierto hay alguien que te espera en tu camerino.

—Kagome: ¿un fan? He dicho que no se dejen convencer.

—Hojo: un guardia me lo informo, solo te informo.

—Kagome: vale, nos vemos mañana.

—Hojo: antes del concierto ¿no?

—Kagome: si tengo ensayo—se encamina a su camerino— hoy ha sido un día agotador—suspira—necesito terminar esas canciones hoy—ve a su guarda espalda—Jinenji quien es el que está adentro.

—Jinenji: me dijo que quería hablar sobre su próximo éxito.

—Kagome: qué raro, no me suelen molestar después de un concierto, bueno gracias—entra al camerino—bien ¿Qué desea?—se para al ver al hombre frente a ella tantos años sin ver aquel rostro parecía más demacrado, pero no había perdido su atractivo a pesar de los años—Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: hola Kagome—sonriendo.

—Kagome: tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Inuyasha: no puedo visitar a mi cantante favorita?

—Kagome: no me hagas reír, repito ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Inuyasha: vine a hablar contigo.

—Kagome: ¿sobre qué? Que yo sepa no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Inuyasha: sobre lo que paso hace 3 años.

—Kagome: no quiero oírte, vete.

—Inuyasha: déjame explicarte todo.

—Kagome: creo que ese día me dejaste claro todo.

—Inuyasha: estaba mintiendo por tu bien.

—Kagome: seguro ahora me buscas por mi dinero ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Inuyasha: no digas tonterías, escúchame.

—Kagome: no! Jinenji—el hombre entra—sácalo.

—Inuyasha: pero Kagome—el hombre lo agarra—por favor escúchame—se logra liberar y la toma de las manos—te amo—ella se sorprende— a ti.

—Kagome: lastima, yo no! Jinenji sácalo.

—Inuyasha: bien, pero me volverás a ver—sin más salen.

—Kagome: porque volvió—intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Y aun lo amo, que patética—pensado—Sango como me veo—viendo a su amiga.

—Sango: de maravilla, como siempre.

—Kagome: gracias, estoy algo nerviosa.

—Sango: ¿Por qué?—ella la ve.

—Kagome: creo que es evidente porque.

—Sango: tienes que escucharlo.

—Kagome: ¿te vas a poner de su lado?

—Sango: tuvo sus razones.

—Kagome: si la de buscar un remplazo mientras ella no estaba ¿si no cual otra?

—Sango: se la verdadera razón, pero no me corresponde decírtelo, si no el.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Sango: solo escúchalo y lo entenderás.

—Kagome: me duele, no quiero verlo.

—Sango: haz un intento, si no fuera por intentar y que el te ayudo a hacerlo, trabajarías como una contadora ¿no entiendo porque estudiaste eso?

—Kagome: soy buena con los números, pero quizás tengas razón—la ve levantarse—¿a dónde vas?

—Sango: Miroku se debe estar volviendo loco con las gemelas, por cierto deberías cambiar esas canciones, seguro le dolerán.

—Kagome: esa es la idea.

—Sango: como quieras—sin más sale, Kagome se ve al espejo.

—Kagome: escucharlo—suspira—no el me hizo mucho daño y estoy con Hojo, no puedo hacerle esto.

—Inuyasha: y a mi si—ella voltea viendo al chico—tenemos que hablar.

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo… ¿Cómo entraste?

—Inuyasha: al parecer soy tu prometido—sonriendo.

—Kagome: yo tengo novio y si no mal recuerdo tú también.

—Inuyasha: ¿hablas de Kikyo? Si está comprometida y tu solo tienes un mes con ese imbécil al que llamas novio.

—Kagome: ¿se van a casar?

—Inuyasha: no ella se va a casar, según me enteré con Onigumo jamás estuve con ella.

—Kagome: ¿entonces imaginé lo que vi?

—Inuyasha: ella me ayudo, en ese entonces tenía novio, su nombre es Onigumo, ella solo me ayudo.

—Kagome: ¿a tener un revolcón?

—Inuyasha: no! Quería que me odiaras.

—Kagome: ¿y eso por qué?

—Hojo: Kagome es hora—ve al chico—hola.

—Inuyasha: no me iré hasta hablar.

—Kagome: sí que eres un fastidio, después del concierto.

—Hojo: Kagome date prisa.

—Kagome: ya voy, colócalo en primera fila por favor.

—Hojo: ¿y quién es?

—Kagome: el motivo de las nuevas canciones—sin más sale y sube al escenario—BUENAS NOCHES TOKIO! ¿COMO ESTAMOS?! Espero que bien, les traigo unas nuevas creaciones, espero que les guste, igual que a mí, esta se llama ex de verdad.

¿Por qué hoy en mi tranquilidad  
si es tan grande esta ciudad hoy te tuve que encontrar?  
¿Por qué tu sonrisa despertó  
sentimientos que guarde con candado en un cajón?  
¿Por qué?

Eres el peor amor que he conocido,  
tan perfecto que no te olvido,  
piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,  
haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes

no me trates bien, ni sonrías más,  
pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,  
se un ex de verdad y trátame mal... ayúdame con eso

¿Por qué te atreviste a saludar  
con un beso sin pensar, sin ver mi fragilidad?  
y sé que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar,  
dejarte escapar sin preguntar  
¿por qué?

Eres el peor amor que he conocido,  
tan perfecto que no te olvido,  
piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,  
haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes

No me trates bien, ni sonrías más,  
pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,  
se un ex de verdad y trátame mal... ayúdame con eso

Eres el peor amor que he conocido,  
tan perfecto que no te olvido,  
piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,  
haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes

No me trates bien, ni sonrías más,  
pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,  
se un ex de verdad y trátame mal... ayúdame con eso  
Ayúdame con eso

—Kagome: en esta vida todo se aprende, a veces a las malas o de otra persona, esta le digo lo aprendí de ti.

Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,  
el día que menos lo esperaba.  
Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía  
y mucho menos lo buscaba.

Y de pronto apareciste tú,  
destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.

Yo no sabía que con un beso  
se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…

Ni que con solo una mirada  
dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…

Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,  
hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,  
descubrí que si…

… porque lo aprendí de ti.

De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,  
nuestras noches se alargaban,  
jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta  
aun estando acompañada.

Después todo se volvió monotonía,  
luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías.

Yo no sabía que sin tus besos  
pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.

Y que aguantarme no llamarte  
tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.

Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,  
ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,  
descubrí que si…

… porque lo aprendí de ti.

Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,  
hoy me vienes a buscar…

… pero es muy tarde ya,  
me he enamorado de alguien más.

Yo no sabía que con sus besos  
iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…

Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme  
superaran lo que antes sentí…

Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto  
después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,  
descubrir que si...

... y todo lo aprendí de ti.

—Kagome: es cierto lo que dicen que la bebida vuelve tontas a las personas—sonríe al notar la cara molesta del chico, si había mentido en unas partes de la canción ¿pero y qué? El la había hecho sufrir—hacen que nos olvidemos de todo y yo con solo dos copas de más puede traer su recuerdo.

Fue hace más de un mes que yo te dije adiós  
porque no aguantaba más tu mal humor  
te sentías el mejor, todo era yo, yo, yo, yo...

Prometí borrarte del teléfono  
y quemar las fotos donde tú y yo  
éramos puro amor  
ahora lo entiendo, solo fue mi ilusión.

Nunca imagine  
extrañar lo que odie.

Aunque yo sé que ya no debo hacerlo  
dos copas de más me traen a tu recuerdo  
me hacen dudar si fui yo quien se rindió primero  
en la soledad lo malo sabe bueno  
y la verdad ya sé que me arrepentiré, pero hoy te llamaré.  
uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh

Es curioso como este corazón  
se ha hecho preso de tener un mal sabor  
y sé que estoy muy mal, pero te prefiero antes que esta realidad.

Nunca imagine  
extrañar lo que odie.

Aunque yo sé que ya no debo hacerlo  
dos copas de más me traen a tu recuerdo  
me hacen dudar si fui yo quien se rindió primero  
en la soledad lo malo sabe bueno  
y la verdad ya sé que me arrepentiré pero hoy te llamaré  
uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh

hoy te llamaré  
uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh

Aunque yo sé que ya no debo hacerlo  
dos copas de más me traen a tu recuerdo  
me hacen dudar si fui yo quien se rindió primero  
en la soledad lo malo sabe bueno  
y la verdad ya sé que me arrepentiré.

oooooh ya sé que me arrepentiré  
pero hoy te llamaré  
uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh

hoy te llamaré  
uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh  
hoy te llamaré

Ring ring, ring ring, ¿hello?

—Kagome: al paso del tiempo las personas cambian, también lo pueden hacer los sentimientos y por mucho que uno se aferre a ellos nos toca dejarlos, esta es te dejo en libertad.

Siento que me desconoces  
siento que tocarme ahora te de igual (te da igual)  
cada vez hay más temores  
crece como hiedra la inseguridad

y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
lo que un día  
en el alma nos unía  
ya no está  
aunque estás  
es momento de afrontar la realidad

tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando  
sentirte a la mitad  
me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte  
hoy te dejo en libertad.

no te odio no hay rencores  
simplemente el corazón  
ya no está (tu corazón ya no está)  
se han perdido los colores  
ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar  
y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

lo que un día en el alma nos unía  
ya no está  
aunque estás  
es momento de afrontar la realidad

tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando  
sentirte a la mitad  
me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte

me hace más daño seguir contigo  
y ver que aún con mi calor  
tú sigas teniendo frío  
tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
esa es la verdad

tu presencia aquí me está matando  
sentirte a la mitad  
me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte  
hoy te dejo en libertad.

—Kagome: también esta ese sentimiento llamado amor, puede ser muy lindo amar esa persona, puede llegar a ser erróneo el sentimiento y aun a pesar de lo que te han hecho ahi es cuando uno llega a odiar amar—sonríe—como odio amarte.

Me tienes y te vas  
me haces esperar  
no entregas nada a cambio  
me ruegas y mis pies descalzos  
otra vez se quedan por tu encanto  
Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar  
yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad  
despierto perdida enredada  
en tu forma de involucrarme  
ay como odio amarte.  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
pero hay algo entre los dos  
deja de sentir algo a tu corazón  
toma todo más en serio  
o yo te digo adiós  
Te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte...  
te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte

sonríe si me das otra oportunidad  
a este amor viajero  
aunque parece ser  
que está en tu realidad arrodillarte al miedo  
Te creo te sigo me elevo y a soñar  
me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad  
despierto perdida enredada  
en tu forma de involucrarme  
ay como odio amarte  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
pero hay algo entre los dos  
deja de sentir algo a tú corazón  
toma todo más en serio  
o yo te digo adiós

Te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte...  
te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte

Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
pero hay algo entre los dos  
deja de sentir algo a tú corazón  
toma todo más en serio  
o yo te digo adiós (X2)

Te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte...  
te odio te amo te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte

te odio te amo  
te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte...  
te amo te odio  
te amo te odio  
ay como odio amarte.

—Kagome: aunque uno odie amarlo, no podemos hacer nada siempre voy a querer esos besos, que hago yo—viendo al chico que sonreía.

Entraste como un rayo de luz  
como un aire encantador  
liberaste con tu hechizo  
a mi recluso corazón

tu dulzura corre por mis venas  
creí en tu intención  
no pensé que fuese un engaño  
ni una mentira tu amor

Me dices que te está llamando  
te vas sin un adiós  
sé muy bien que harán tus brazos  
dime que hago yo

Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo

Hablamos solo cuando puedes  
te abrazo al esconder  
que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
que antes de ti no era igual  
antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido  
antes de ti no sabía amar

Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo

Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo  
que hago yo

—Kagome: todos siempre idealizamos a esa persona que será tu compañera en la vida, le entregas tu corazón, pero puede no ser la persona que tanto idealizabas pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Solo te pido perdón—sonriendo.

Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris  
Por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz,  
Perdóname por entregarme a ti…

Te imaginé sincero cuando no era así  
y si tenías ojos eran para mí,  
discúlpame pero que tonta fui.

Te idealicé a mi lado en mis noches y días,  
Y me aferré a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…

Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,  
Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón,  
Entregar mi alma a tus brazos  
Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos …  
Perdón, perdón, perdón  
Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,  
Y te pido perdón  
Por haber esperado demasiado,  
De un perdedor…

Me dabas señales pero no las veía,  
Creía que un día de pronto tú cambiarías,  
No puede ser que estúpida me vi…

Te idealicé a mi lado en mis noches y días,  
Y me aferré a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…

Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,  
Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón.  
Entregar mi alma a tus brazos  
Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos …

Perdón, perdón, perdón  
Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,  
Y te pido perdón  
Perdón!  
Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,  
Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón.  
Entregar mi alma a tus brazos  
Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos …  
Perdón, perdón, perdón  
Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,  
Y te pido perdón  
Por haber esperado demasiado,  
De un perdedor…

—Kagome: buenas noches los amos, fueron un público maravilloso—se inclina y baja del escenario volviendo a su camerino—escucharlo.

—Inuyasha: Kagome—ella lo ve—estuviste maravillosa .

—Kagome: gracias—se sienta—estoy algo cansada así que se breve, siéntate—él lo hace.

—Inuyasha: veras ¿recuerdas cuando me desmaye?

—Kagome: como olvidarlo, me asusté mucho, no tenías por qué esforzarte tanto.

—Inuyasha: no era cansancio lo que tenía, ya yo sabía que tenía hace unos meses, fui egoísta, lo sabía desde que nací te dije egoísta a ti pero yo también lo soy, no te lo dije, lo siento debí haberlo hecho desde que te conocí, tu ibas a decidir si querías dejar de hablarme, si te conocía y me tomabas cariño ya sería tarde, fui egoísta a querer que no te alejaras—suspira—mi madre murió de cáncer cuando estaba embarazada de mí y al tenerme no lo soporto, ella decidió tenerme aun a costa de su vida, por eso la considero la mejor madre, ella no podía resistir tanto, tuve que nacer antes, aunque fuera arriesgado si no lo hacia moriría.

—Kagome: ¿A dónde va todo esto?—volteando la cara—estoy cansada.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo—baja la vista—sus células están en mi organismo así que poseo células cancerinas que podrían desarrollarse, en cualquier momento me podrá dar cáncer, mi vida puede llegar a ser corta como también larga, no sé cuándo pueda aparecer—el la ve que se le acumulan las lágrimas—lo siento fui tan egoísta contigo, pero tenía la necesidad de que estés junto a mi, yo me cuido mucho para que no aparezca, pero…

—Kagome: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Inuyasha: me apareció un tumor hace 3 años—ella lo ve con miedo empezaba a entender todo— necesitaban eliminarlo la operación era muy costosa.

—Kagome: tu auto—el la ve y niega.

—Inuyasha: tu carrera, al principio no tenía planeado decírtelo hasta estar seguro de que haría la operación, llegue a tener el dinero pero apareció tu oportunidad, no quería preocuparte sabía que renunciarías a eso, si te lo decía dejarías todo de lado con tal de conseguir el dinero para la operación, aunque no fuera seguro que hubiera posibilidades de que me salvara, muy pocos se salvan de esto, sé que podía ser inútil así que todo tu esfuerzo no valdría nada—baja la vista nuevamente—tenía el dinero reunido para la boda, te daría una sorpresa, pero empezaron todo esos mareos, ahí es donde pensé que no sería justo unirte a alguien que moriría, así que tome una decisión vendí mi auto y la cabaña de Nerima.

—Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Inuyasha: eres terca, sabía que no te alejarías de mi, si te decía lo de mi enfermedad no me dejarías, te diría que estaba con Kikyo claramente era mentira, sería más convincente si lo veías, te conozco, no me fueras creído y yo ante ti soy débil, te terminaría diciendo la verdad, ese día estábamos vestido jamás salimos de la cama, jamás te engañaría te amo y ella a su novio, lo nuestro ya había quedado atrás—suspira escuchando el llanto de la azabache— no llores por favor.

—Kagome: vas a morir y yo no sabía ¿Qué paso con el dinero? ¿para qué era?

—Inuyasha: la disquera te dijo que no era necesario el dinero porque yo se los había dado, les dije que no te lo dijeran.

—Kagome: podías utilizarlo para tu operación, se lo diste a la disquera ¿Cómo pudiste? No podías confiar en mi yo habría podido…

—Inuyasha: …hacer nada, había pocas posibilidades de que la operación hubiera sido un éxito, no tenía solución tenia dejarte, pero queria estar seguro que lo lograrías.

—Kagome: hiciste que te odiara—se acerca a el—pero ahora volviste ¿a despedirte? Inuyasha dime por favor ¿vas a morir?

—Inuyasha: recuerdas: "que el tiempo aquí hay que aprovecharlo ya que no sabes cuándo va a llegar tu hora" era por mí.

—Kagome: cuando estabas con Kikyo ya yo te amaba, pero no me aleje, aunque me doliera quería permanecer a tu lado, prefiero no tener esta vida si así te tengo a mi lado.

—Inuyasha: lo sabía por eso lo hice—le acaricia la mejilla—no quería que lo hicieras.

—Kagome: eres un imbécil—él sonríe— ¿Cuándo?

—Inuyasha: no sabía a donde ir, pero tengo familia no les quería ver sufrir, pero creo que más sufriría si se enteraran que no luche, siempre lo he hecho y me estaba rindiendo al llegar con mi familia se los conté, Miroku y Sango ya lo sabía hace años también ellos decidieron estar conmigo por eso los considero los mejores amigos.

—Kagome: Inuyasha ya basta de darle vuelta—baja la vista—cuéntame.

—Inuyasha: mi madre sabía que esto pasaría, así que había reunido un dinero para la operación mi padre contribuyo, me sorprendió que Sesshomaru también lo hiciera—suspira—me hicieron la operación pero se salió de control estuve en coma durante un año—sonríe—perdí todo mi cabello, te encanta largo era lo que me importaba—ella lo ve podía ver la mirada de dolor del chico—me deteriore cada día más—él le limpia las lágrimas a la chica—luego que desperté me hicieron unos tratamientos dolorosos al año volví a ser el de antes, hace poco me dieron la noticia de que ya el cáncer había desaparecido, aunque quede en la misma condición de antes—le sonríe—decidí que te buscaría y te contaría todo.

—Kagome: casi mueres por mi culpa.

—Inuyasha: no! yo lo quise así, no te culpes.

—Kagome: eres un imbécil—se recuesta en sus piernas dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran—te odio lo sabías.

—Inuyasha: me destrozo verte así. pensado que te engañaba sé que aún no estoy completamente recuperado, pero si sigo todo lo que el doctor me dijo tendré una larga vida, sé que soy egoísta, pero quería estar contigo, tampoco sé cuándo pueda volver a aparecer y quizás no me salve, pero quería que lo supieras.

—Kagome: y yo odiándote, fui una tonta.

—Inuyasha: te amo Kagome.

—Kagome. Mi canción favorita es que hago yo ¿Qué opinas?

—Inuyasha: la mía también—sabía lo que significa aquello—¿segura de tu decisión? necesito seguir un tratamiento, puede llegar el momento que vuelva y tu…

—Kagome: no lo dudes—lo besa el corresponde.

—Inuyasha: aún conservo el anillo ¿Qué dices?

—Kagome: tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi manager.

—Inuyasha: oh cierto Hojo—ella sonríe y lo abraza había extrañado a ese hombre.

—Kagome: perdón debí darme cuenta.

—Inuyasha: si arreglas con Hojo estarás perdonada.

—Kagome: seguirá siendo mi manager.

—Inuyasha: como quieras cariño, sé que solo eres mía—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: amor me dirás a donde vamos.

—Kagome: te dije que la luna miel será una sorpresa ¿no es así?

—Inuyasha: no debí dejar que te encargaras.

—Kagome: tu quisiste pagar la boda, yo me encargaría de la luna miel.

—Inuyasha: aun no me dices donde es.

—Kagome: ya casi llegamos.

—Inuyasha: ¿Qué hay de tu primera gira?

—Kagome: la deje para el próximo mes.

—Inuyasha: no creo que sea buena idea ir.

—Kagome: me acompañaras y se acabo.

—Inuyasha: tu no me ordenas.

—Kagome: soy tu esposa ahora—él sonríe.

—Inuyasha: adoro eso—el auto se detiene—por fin.

—Kagome: bien bajemos—ella baja el la sigue y se sorprende lo que ve— ¿te gusta?

—Inuyasha: ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Kagome: soy una estrella, lo que quiero lo obtengo, además su dueño solo venia de vez en cuando sé que esta cabaña es muy importante para ti.

—Inuyasha: ¿quieres venir a vivir aquí?

—Kagome: no quiero, es un hecho cariño.

—Inuyasha: te amo—la carga de forma nupcial—mi querida esposa no le gustaría estrenar la casa? aunque ya lo hemos hecho hace tiempo.

—Kagome: aun así,sería un placer—lo abraza del cuello—una nueva vida sin secretos.

—Inuyasha: solo fue por amor a ti.

—Kagome: aun así, promételo.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo, te lo prometo señora Taisho—ella sonríe.

—Kagome: eres el mejor esposo que hay en el mundo.

—Inuyasha: y tú eres perfecta haría todo por ti, solo porque te amo.

—Kagome: y yo a ti ¿entramos?

—Inuyasha: oh si comenzar una nueva vida.

—Kagome: solo yo, tú y nuestro amor—él sonríe dando el primer paso para entrar a su casa, a la nueva vida que los espera y esta vez los dos enfrentarían los problemas, sabía que mientras estén juntos todo podían vencer.

Fin

Holas ya este es final les agradezco un montón por tomarse la molestia de terminar de leerlo espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí, nos leemos en mi próxima historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios bye…


End file.
